Tan sólo tratamos de cambiar el mundo
by Ange Rosencreuz
Summary: Alfred es perseguido, por algo que los ojos mortales no pueden ver. AU. USUK.


"_El mundo es un caos. Y tan sólo necesitamos gobernarlo. Sólo tratamos de cambiar el mundo…"_

Susurros. Susurros en su oído.

Los dos sabían que iba a caer, a perecer en lo más bajo, incluso antes de que verdaderamente sucediera. La locura en los ojos de Alfred F. Jones era casi tan cristalina y pura como su sonrisa de ganador, pero imperceptible y prácticamente inexistente para el resto de los ojos humanos. Imperceptible también era su odio, su más puro odio a los mediocres que lo rodeaban. Arthur lo sabía, pues no por nada terminó cediendo a sus más profundos, pervertidos y oscuros sentimientos. Su verdadero ser.

Era como ver a un demonio intentando dejar de ser humano, y no al revés.

Incluso ahora, cuando caminaba tras el joven norteamericano, podía ver aquella actitud sardónica que presentaba ante casi todos lo que conformaba su mundo. Arthur sonrió de medio lado, podía describir a la perfección los sentimientos del muchacho. Era demasiado parecido a quién había sido él, a su propia historia.

Podía decir, por ejemplo, que Alfred intentaría suicidarse nuevamente esta noche. Cualquiera que levantara sólo un poco las mangas de su camisa podría darse cuenta de sus intentos fallidos de desangramiento, pero nadie haría nunca algo como eso. Nadie nunca sospecharía de Alfred, el brillante joven de la escuela de física de una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, encantador con las mujeres, destacado jugador de la liga juvenil de fútbol americano. El tierno y sensato Alfred. Arthur rió con sorna.

No, definitivamente era un hombre libre de cualquier sospecha. Excepto por sus excentricidades, en las cuales si alguien prestara un poco más de atención, podría quizás ver con la misma claridad que Arthur aquella envolvente locura. Y perversión.

Arthur absorbió un poco más de su cigarro, un extraño hábito que había adquirido durante su estadía en la tierra. Lo ayudaba a liberarse de la extraña sensación que su cuerpo adquiría- estrés, le había dicho Gilbert una vez- al sentir la pureza de un cuerpo humano, carne y hueso, sobre su ser infernal. Inconscientemente, sin embargo, volvió a rascarse el cuello, con ferocidad. Comenzó a sangrar, pero no podía evitarlo, la piel humana le escocía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Unas cuadras después, observó cómo la atención de Alfred era capturada por una extraña sustancia en el suelo. Parecía pegajosa, una sustancia verde y maloliente encima del pasto. Arthur no tenía idea porqué Alfred se distraía con las cosas más estúpidas y sin importancia, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a eso.

Se inclinó ante ella, Arthur mirando por sobre su hombro, justo detrás de él. Su rostro dio paso a una animada sonrisa de medio lado. "_Haz algo interesante con ella, Alfred_…" susurró cerca del oído del norteamericano. Alfred abrió los ojos asustado, y se volvió para mirar por sobre su hombro, pero no vio a nadie allí, tan sólo una extraña brisa hizo que su cuerpo tiritara visiblemente. Arthur sonrió. Confundir a los humanos era un pasatiempo más que interesante, pero con Alfred extrañamente las cosas adquirían el doble de emoción. Alfred tenía miedo, de lo desconocido y de su propia locura, y Arthur lo sabía. A decir verdad, Arthur era el culpable de ese miedo. Es decir, Alfred ya era un potencial sicópata antes de que el demonio lo conociera, pero había sido su influencia la que hizo surgir aquel lado maldito a máxima potencia. Y el miedo, bueno, era algo inevitable para los humanos, al ser perseguidos por una fuerza misteriosa… que les susurraba al oído atrocidades, que los empujaba con un viento helado por las escaleras, que convertía sus pesadillas en horribles y vívidos sueños. Por eso y más, Alfred ya no quería vivir. Arthur estaba complacido.

Finalmente, Alfred recogió un poco de ese vómito asqueroso y lo olfateó. Olor a muerte, claramente. Y a los ojos de Alfred, parecía que la sustancia le quemaba la piel, la carne, y le carcomía las venas. Dio un grito espantoso. Arthur rió por lo bajo, era sólo una ilusión, pero los ojos humanos eran muy fáciles de engañar. En serio, siempre les ahorraban tiempo a los demonios, era cosa de todos los días...

Alfred salió corriendo a través de las húmedas calles, y en su camino derribó a un niño, quien no lloró hasta que vio la sombra de Arthur, pasando rápido tras el norteamericano. Arthur pensaba que éste día cada vez se ponía mejor.

No fue hasta que el humano se puso a aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire, una vez que estuvo en su apartamento- su lindo y amplio apartamento, conseguido en base a sobornos y engaños a los dueños de la empresa donde trabajaba- que Arthur decidió aparecer frente a él.

Y Alfred lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el demonio de siempre, el que perturbaba sus sueños y le susurraba en los oídos, cuando nadie estaba alrededor. Hasta podría jurar que vio esas chispas verdes en sus ojos en más de una ocasión. Nada impidió que sintiera miedo, de todas maneras.

"Tú... tú- ¿Quién eres? ¿¡Qué quieres conmigo?"

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. El demonio de finos ojos esmeralda- quién lucía exactamente como cualquier humano, al menos en su forma. Estaba usando un traje de color negro, demasiado impecable para ser real, y su pelo rubio era casi blanco con el destello sobrenatural de luz sobre su cabeza. Una extraña mezcla de realidad y poder incomprensible. El demonio se acercó a él, con ligereza. Alfred creyó ver unas extrañas sombras negras moverse inquietas por sobre las paredes, pero ya no estaba muy seguro de si lo que veía era real o sólo se lo imaginaba.

Acercó su mano con lentitud, como si fuera a acariciar la mejilla de Alfred. Segundos después, la mano se había transformado en un súbito golpe; y el cráneo del estadounidense había impactado con violencia la pared cercana.

Y Arthur esperó. Luego de unos cinco cigarrillos, Alfred hizo un gruñido, como si sólo se estuviera despertando de un sueño, uno bastante desagradable.

Arthur sonrió de medio lado, y se agachó junto a él. "_Demonio…_" dijo, observando con deleite el terror inserto en los ojos azules. "Puedes llamarme Arthur."

Alfred extendió sus nuevas alas con torpeza- negras y resquebrajadas, sintiéndose libre de la mediocridad humana, pero demasiado preso de una oscuridad profunda, y que parecía eterna e infinita.


End file.
